


Wishing to be the Friction in Your Jeans

by EllesAlwaysWriting



Series: OT12 Archives [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllesAlwaysWriting/pseuds/EllesAlwaysWriting
Summary: Luhan likes when Baekhyun and Chanyeol fight because they always make up behind an unlocked door.





	Wishing to be the Friction in Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> 3/??? of a miscellaneous collection of oneshots and drabbles I found in the nostalgic depths of my EXO folder. All works were written between July 2013 - August 2015 and featuring all twelve original EXO members in one way or another.
> 
> Originally written in July of 2013, this was my first ever EXO fanfic, inspired by Luhan's noticeable wandering eyes and that affectionate BaekYeol fancam from ISAC 2012. Title taken from "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy.

Luhan was **not** a pervert…or at least that’s what he kept repeating in his head while his feet stayed glued to the floor outside of the bathroom. He leans a little to the right, absentmindedly peaking down the hallway to see if any of the other boys had budged from their positions on and around the couch. It was empty, the sound of random chatter seeming impossibly distant, and Luhan stepped closer to the cracked door at the end of the hall, following the twinge of heat below his belt before his brain could fully process it.

Unbeknownst to Luhan, he _was_ a pervert, and a good one at that, in a classification all his own. It was no longer by chance that he came across these golden moments; he practically _lived _for them. Virtually instant fulfillment of inevitable tension was so second nature to them now, especially when they were all comfortably cramped four-to-a-room during joint recordings and promotions. It was a normal occurrence – walking in on his bandmates in compromising positions - so much so that there’s no longer any flinching away or stumbling over each other when doors swing open or someone shouts about privacy. The disturbing party would just laugh it off or pretend to be offended, then hurriedly leave whoever to their business. Luhan was always the exception: always hanging around a bit too long, and always attacking the boys he had watched in a frenzied manner a few hours later. Regardless of an audience, although he always preferred one, Luhan tended to act impulsively, a little too eager and willing to put on a show for whoever might be watching. He’d rut desperately against the other, whining about how jealous he was of whatever he had secretly witnessed. He made sure not to reveal too much of what he saw, but it soon caught on around the dorm that you should take the extra two seconds to close & lock the door behind you. That is unless you _wanted_ deceptively wide doe eyes boring into the back of your head (or whatever body part you had facing the door). It’s gotten him in trouble a few times, but that doesn’t stop him from being the nosy little peeper he pretends not to be.

_“I prefer the French term, ‘voyeur,’ I think it sounds more…sophisticated,”_ he remembers whispering innocently into Zitao’s neck once he had successfully pulled him away from the dishes sitting in the sink.

Zitao wouldn’t exactly call the dirty way Luhan twisted his dainty fingers around the base of his dick any kind of sophisticated but, _“whatever you say, gege~”_

He was slotted in the corner of the hall now, making sure to step lightly and not disturb the two boys on the other side of the door. Luhan could feel the tension boiling between them all day, way before Chanyeol silently excused himself back to their room and Baekhyun claimed to be going to the bathroom. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sneaking off would barely be considered odd if it hadn’t been for the fact that they’ve been butting heads lately. Nothing too serious, just petty squabbles at the breakfast table and daggered stares into the night, but it was definitely creating some awkward moments that no one really wanted to dwell on or talk about. Jongdae referred to it as their unique brand of foreplay because of how they seemed to forgive each other long enough to sleep in the same bed, then repeated the cycle in the morning. Luhan figured that everyone else had come to the same conclusion he had when Baekhyun supposedly spent over 20 minutes taking a piss. The only confirming movement came from Jongin, who moved off the floor to stretch out on the now-vacant spaces of the sofa. Luhan, however, was on high alert, picking up on every little sound, so anxious to find out what they were up to that his knees were knocking. He barely realized how much his curiosity had really peaked until he rounded the sharp corner of the hall and saw that their door was still open enough for him to glance inside. He convinced himself that his intentions were completely innocent: he’d just toss a heartfelt teasing towards the reconciled lovers and go on about his business…except now he was standing motionless in the corner, pulse quickening as he selfishly indulged in the private show.

He cooed silently when he peaked through the slit of light and into their room, spotting Chanyeol sitting on the side of the bed with Baekhyun in his lap, face buried in his neck. Baekhyun’s eyes were shut, ankles hooked together at the dip of Chanyeol’s spine as he melted into the lanky arms enveloping his smaller frame. From where Luhan was standing, they seemed to still be completely clothed (to his silent dismay), so he assumed it was an just endearing little monkey hug, smiling at the ease of which he could use the extremely cutesy action as ammo later. Except there was nothing “cutesy” about the way Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol’s hands disappeared between them, or how he cupped Chanyeol’s face and plunged his tongue into his mouth. He lifted off of his lap a bit, knees depressing the springs of the bed as he folded his calves under his thighs, tongue still dancing around inside Chanyeol’s mouth. It was then that Luhan realized Baekhyun was half-naked, athletic shorts and underwear still hanging off of one of his ankles like he couldn’t be bothered to remove them completely. Chanyeol gripped his waist and broke the kiss, lips sliding over Baekhyun’s collarbone as he slowly sank down, rolling waves into Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol nibbled and licked whatever skin his mouth was near while Baekhyun pushed his hands under Chanyeol’s shirt, blunt nails drawing pink circles into the flushed skin of his back. Once he was comfortable enough, he rose again, impaling himself and grinding down painfully slow, smiling at the grimace on Chanyeol’s face.

“_Babyyy_~” he groaned, tangling his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, “don’t tease me.”

Baekhyun only hummed innocently in response as he ground his hips down again, harder this time, making the boy under him hiss harshly and bite down on his bottom lip.

Chanyeol flipped them over, urging Baekhyun onto his back with a firm hand in the center of his chest. Chanyeol climbed between his legs, placing open mouth kisses over his stomach as Baekhyun pushed his sweatpants further down with the heels of his feet. Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hips between his thighs to keep him from moving, frustrated sighs falling from his lips every time Baekhyun wiggled further onto the bed. His smile went wide and devious as Chanyeol got aggressive, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Why do you always want to do this the hard way?” he asks, reaching down to press himself against his entrance.

Baekhyun licked his lips, gasping as Chanyeol pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. His eyelids fluttered as he sighed, “because I like it the hard way.”

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol smirked, snapping his hips forward without warning. Baekhyun tore one of his hands out of Chanyeol’s grip to slap it over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the obscene noise the sudden movement ripped from his throat.

Luhan did the same.

Chanyeol continued roughly, fucking Baekhyun into the mattress as he bit the back of his free hand, trying his best to stay quiet. After a few minutes, he finally gave up, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and letting the room fill with pathetically high-pitched sighs & whimpers that mixed effortlessly with the raspy groans already bouncing off the walls around them.

“I'm still fucking mad at you,” Chanyeol tries to say angrily while clawing at Baekhyun's supple thighs, deep thrusts knocking out whatever insulting rebuttals the other had stored away.

Baekhyun laughs shortly, clearly not convinced. He props himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back down, head flung back as Chanyeol wrapped his arm under his waist and pulled him closer, fingers sprawled out above his belly button and _way too far_ away from his leaking prick. The angle forcibly arched his back and had Chanyeol rubbing relentlessly at the little bundle of nerves that made breathing normally even more difficult than it already was at the moment.

“Oh, God, ye-yes, right the - fuck, right there…”

At this point, Luhan would usually leave, not wanting to intrude on his bandmates’ most intimate moments (yeah, right). Peeping at a random blowjob between friends was one thing, but Chanyeol & Baekhyun were actually together. They were in love, and usually got disgustingly cuddly after sex, no matter how quick & dirty it was. Luhan definitely wanted to leave (or at least he’s trying to convince himself he wanted to) before that began. Plus, with the way those two were carrying on, there’s no way the other boys weren’t aware of what was going on right now, and Luhan really didn’t feel like getting caught in the hallway with his hand in his pants…again.

Baekhyun knew he was being a tad bit louder than usual (never louder than Chanyeol, though), the tiniest bit obnoxious, too, but he didn’t have time be ashamed of it. He was too busy concentrating on the way Chanyeol moved swiftly inside of him, breaking down the feeble walls he always built around himself when they fought. He didn’t have the slightest clue what they were fighting about earlier, but he wouldn’t give his boyfriend the satisfaction of knowing that. “C-close…I’m so close, Chanyeol-ah,” he breathed, nails digging into the sweaty, clothed shoulders moving above him. Chanyeol straightened his back; caging Baekhyun’s head between his forearms as he prodded softly at his prostrate in short, gentle thrusts. “Touch m-me,” he moans.

“You’re so spoiled, Hyung,” Chanyeol mumbles under his breath, but obeys quickly. He spits into one of his hands and reaches between them to wrap his fingers around his shaft. Baekhyun pants desperately as he matches his thrusts with the pumping of his fist, both so slow and tortuous that it’s causing an even deeper blush to run from his cheeks to his chest. “Always expecting me to do all the work...little brat.”

“Sh-shut up, I am not,” he whines. “And even if I was, it’d be your - _fuuuck _\- ing fault,” he says, voice cracking as Chanyeol thrusts a bit deeper.

“Yeah, I do spoil you, don’t I, baby?” he breathes into Baekhyun’s ear, purposefully pulling out almost completely and slamming back in when Baekhyun avoids replying by biting his lip. “Admit it, Baek. Say you’re my spoiled little brat,” he demands, physically trying to push more words out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he felt his body beginning to tense up.

“I’m your - _shit, ahhh_ \- I’m your spoiled little brat,” he coos, gripping the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down. Not to kiss, just needing to feel the familiar heavy puffs of air on his face that always relaxed the erratic way his heart beats whenever Chanyeol touches him.

“That’s right, you are my spoiled little brat,” Chanyeol growls into his ear before scrapping his teeth against his neck and biting down hard enough to make Baekhyun groan. "Say it again."

“I'm your spoiled brat, Chanyeol," he says again, much louder and quicker, to Chanyeol's clear delight. "I'm yours, baby."

"You’re damn right you're mine,” he smirks. He moves down to where his clavicle and shoulder meet and bites there too, harder. “_Mine_,” he repeats as Baekhyun screams again and bares his neck more.

“Yes, fuck, I’m yours! Please, oh my God…”

Luhan wasn’t as immobile as he thought. He didn’t feel his hand when it first sunk past the waistband of his pants, but he sure as hell felt it as Baekhyun’s hands gripped the sheets under them, nearly shouting as he came in ropes across his stomach, Chanyeol’s name rolling prettily off his lips. Luhan moaned quietly, cupping his crotch and squeezing, embarrassingly hard against his sticky boxers. Neither of them looked towards the door, so it was safe to say they didn’t hear him over Chanyeol’s raspy grunts, but he's not going to pretend he didn't notice Chanyeol glancing coyly the door a couple of times, knowing full well the entire house could hear them now. Perhaps he just imagined he was visible through the crack in the door; he just imagined Chanyeol intentionally looking up and locking eyes with him while fucking into his boyfriend, growling about the pliant body under him being his. Whether it was his imagination or not, the thought was still enough.

Chanyeol's back hunched forward as he came hard, still thrusting roughly into a completely spent and trembling Baekhyun, slurring more proclamations of ownership. _Maybe that's what the fight was about,_ Luhan thinks, racking his cloudy mind for anything Baekhyun did that could have made Chanyeol that jealous...there's too much to comb through. The big jealous lug rolls off of Baekhyun once he's ridden out his orgasm, kicking his joggers completely off and yanking his sweat-stained t-shirt over his head to clean himself up. Baekhyun turned on his side, kissing Chanyeol’s neck and jawline as he cuddled up to him.

“I love you so fucking much," Chanyeol sighs, completely out of breath.

“I love you, too, Channie.”

And with the scene getting mushier by the second, Luhan takes that as his queue to exit. He scrunches his nose, finally listened to his self-conscious and getting his feet to move. He turned the corner and saw Sehun coming down the hallway, brows knitted as Luhan leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom. Despite his deliriously flushed face and obvious bulge, he was all glassy, doll eyes and pouty pink lips. Sehun never really understood how a face that angelic could belong to such a pervert.

“God, don’t tell you were watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun again…”

Luhan’s eyelids lowered, a sly smirk pulling the corners of his mouth as Sehun scanned his body and noticeably lingered at his crotch. “Okay,” he squealed, Sehun’s eyes snapping back up to meet his, “I won’t tell you,” he says.

Sehun scoffs and shakes his head as he begins to walk away, but Luhan’s tugging at the sleeve of his sweater and yanking him into their bedroom before he can step out of reach. “Hyung, wait,” Sehun protests weakly as Luhan shuts the door by pushing him against it. Luhan (and his own body, for that matter) ignores him, a soft moan escaping his lips as Luhan grips the tusks of hair on his neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. Luhan decided he’d bother Baekhyun later, already confident in his choice of who to pounce on next, since he had blown Chanyeol in the shower two days ago and doesn’t want him to get cocky about it. Right now, he just needed someone to relieve the pressure in his pants before he exploded.


End file.
